Sabaku Studio
by SilverHunter
Summary: Gaara is famous photographer and one day he gets really interenting guests what are perfect to do something for him in mental and physical way.
1. Chapter 1

**Read and find out if you have enough curiosity and then say should I continue this or not. **

**Sabaku Studio**

**Chapter 1**. **Favour from favour.**

Days after days all I see are beautiful bodies. Those slim and fearless creatures come to here in front of me and ask me to take pictures on them. Beautiful pictures, artistic pictures, perfect pictures. They want only the best and that's why they come here.

I will do almost everything for them. I will do their makeup, I will do their background, I will do their clothes and I even will do their lunch and they give me what ever I want because when they got those pictures they got their future with them.

They always want to come back and ask me to take more pictures and usually I will. Usually I only nod and start to think what would look beautiful. No. I start to think what would make Them look beautiful.

Those bodies are always asking but I will never answer for them. This all is just too familiar. Just like now.

She is here again but this time she doesn't want to do what I tell her to do. She is saying that I have done something wrong but I am not seeing anything wrong. I am only seeing something beautiful.

"You can't be serious!"

I usually don't ever bother to answer or talk to them when they do this but today I am not feeling like I usually feel. Early today my sister had given birth to and I really wanted to go look her little baby so the ultimate stress what I usually wanted so badly to avoid was now clearly running toward me.

"I am deadly serious." That was the only answer what I could give her but she didn't understand the situation because she always got what she wanted.

"So am I! I am not wearing this piece of junk!"

I could so easily hear her voice rising that my voice was rising too only because I didn't want her to shout louder than me. That was not going to happen.

"Yes you are because you hired me to do this!"

Why she can't just let it go? She is so spoiled that she must think that her skin is pure gold.

"Yes I did but only because I thought you are better than anyone else but you are not!"

That was what always almost felt like someone had shot me in my arm and don't get me wrong it's not only a compare because someone have really shot me in my arm. I know what it feels like but then again when I think about it I have to admit that the real shot felt worse.

"I am who I am!" I almost shouted with all air in my lungs and almost with all strength in my throat.

"I don't want to see you again in here! This is my studio and nobody insult me here! Get out now!"

For a moment I thought she would swallow her pride and apologize but she didn't. She only took her cloths and walked out of the door in the same time when I draw line over her long fake artist name.

When I had done that I took a deep breath. I don't know why but I have always known how to relax for even a small time and now was the time. I really needed a peaceful moment alone so that I could only enjoy simple things and not stress because of the complicated ones, but like in my real life someone was again interrupting me.

"Excuse me?"

One last time I took a deep breath and then let it go away from my body like I let my eyes turn to look my now guest.

"Is now my turn?"

"Who are you?" I couldn't answer otherwise even if I would like to because I never haven't seen him here. Even if I would have wanted to because he was beautiful like snake in the Amazon. So cold looking and still so interesting.

"Is everything already ready?"

My eyes and ears turned their way to toward this other new guest who now walked inside my studio like he would also be someone I should know. For a second I could have sworn that they wanted me to explode in to thousand pieces.

"Who are you peoples?" I asked quietly and looked both of them just to realize that there was more these guest of mine who had come here more quietly than these two first one.

"We are the ones you should be shooting!"

Gaara stared. "Should be shooting?"

"Yeah!"

"Get out." That was only thing what I could say. These guys have got some nerves.

"No no no you don't understand! We!…"

"I understand pretty well. You are not in my list so you should be somewhere else."

I saw one of them turn around like he would really be going but someone with amazing soft looking brown hair took a hold on his black jacket so that he have to stop.

"Shino don't. We have to do this." He whispered and I felt like cold wind would have blow against my skin. This guy was like a living mystery. I like him.

"That's right! Shino you can't turn your pretty put now! We waited so long!"

I looked carefully this loud mouth guy whose, I have to admit, have somehow more potential that I had saw in first place. His honey gold hair was so wild like his spirit seemed to be but his eyes was so kind.

"You have waited?" This simply question coming from my mouth seemed to make them all jump. Why? Now they have got my interest so why they stopped their sweet lips to move?

"Umm…"

I sighed and immediately when I have done this one brunet boy with long playfully smile on his lips jumped next to me.

"Yes we have waited and actually we have waited really long. So long that I would like some food if it's not a big problem mister?"

I am sure that anyone could feel this rage what burned in my eyes and just when I opened my mouth to say these poisonous words that where squirming there this black guy who had spoke me first coldly punched the brunet.

"Kiba... Stop being like some animal, please… I know that this is hard for you but still try because you don't want this gentlemen get mad for us all just because of you. Or do you?" He said and even I gulped quietly when he said those last words of his and looked this "Kiba" guy hand already again in tight fist.

"I will be good boy Sasuke…" He whispered and for a moment I thought that I heard him whimper.

"Good…"

Silence fell on the room and I was actually crateful from it because I really, I mean really, like the silence but I know that these other guys didn't so when some time had gone I sighed again.

"So… What you actually want from me? Other than food..."

I could clearly hear them all take deep breath.

"We want you, Sabaku Gaara who is one of the top photographer in the world, to take pictures from us. Please!" The all said in unison and then bend down their faces so serious that I couldn't find any words what I could say to them.

Are they really REALLY serious?… I know that that is stupid question but I can't think anything just now. I should already be used to peoples who beg me to change their life whit my photos but this is different. These guys are different and when I look them, those strong looking arms and legs I get an idea.

Smile what usually was coming from someone others lips now came to mine.

"Get up you guys and let's see if we can make a deal." I said and when I saw those eyes glowing whit joy I knew that I have got what I wanted.

"I will do this for you… But only if you are not afraid of doing jobs in return what requires strength and bare flesh."

They all blinked and before they could ask anything I answered for them.

"You are going to work for me in my new house what I just bought and believe me when I say this to you… You are really going to get yourself dirty."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sabaku Studio.**

**Chapter 2. The deal is on.**

"We are going to get our self dirty? That's fine for me because I am always dirty!"

"Naruto don't be stupid." Sasuke said almost like he would be embarrassed but his face didn't look like he was. I think it's his nature. Hiding his emotions I mean. Or that's what it looks like in my eyes.

These guys are getting more and more interesting along that time what they are here but I really should be going already or my sister is going to kill me. She is waiting me so impatiently.

Sighing I took my jacket on my coat rack and put it on me while everyone where looking at me curiosity.

"I have to leave…"

"But…"

"No buts. I have really important meeting and I have already delayed it enough because of you peoples." I said so firmly that even that loud mouth blonde shut his mouth for a second before he opened it again.

"When are you coming back?…"

"After an hour when here is coming one customer of mine." Even the thought was making me lose my strength even more than usually because this lady was really difficult. More than that woman who I throw out earlier.

"When can we come back here then? You said that you where going to take pictures from us."

Shivers run through my body again and I watched this man who had spoken I was almost ready to start working whit him. I don't know why but he is making me feel inspirited.

"What is your name?"

"Neji."

My lips twisted. He didn't seem to need fake name.

"You and your friends can wait here."

They all blinked and my lips twisted again.

"You mean…"

"I am not going to start working whit you guys yet because I have now more customers than I can handle."

"Then why we have to wait here?" The blonde asked and took a couple steps closer for me.

I had to bite my tongue that I wouldn't start giggling like some girl. Their faces were just so hilarious. So confused and curious yet little childish because of those hopeful eyes.

"Because you guys are going to work for me right?" I asked and now I let my lips turn into smile but not in some gently smile. My mind and body where almost ready to play already.

"You are going to come whit me in my new house what I talked for you and you are going to spend your night at there."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I have got now inspiration for this fic so if you like it review and I will add another chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry that this is not as long as I wanted it to be. I try to make next one longer.

**Sabaku Studio.**

**Chapter 3. Life is soon going to change?**

And like I said for those guys whose names I still haven't learned properly I came back after an hour and what did I wound. Them smoking, drinking and eating my refrigerator almost empty.

"What the hell where you guys thinking?!" That was the first thing what I said to them and throw my jacket on its place. Actually this is not a big deal because I never eat anything on there but the mess what they had made was big deal.

"My customer is coming soon and you have made my studio look like… like some bar!"

They all looked around like they would just now realise what they had done and then quietly but fast started to clean my studio while I watched them accurately. I couldn't help it that I watched their faces and how they moved and not what they where doing.

That Sasuke. He seemed to be strong what I could tell looking his muscles but also a little… I don't know if elegant is the right word but something like that. Elegant maybe would describe more someone like Neji. He was so eloquent even now when he was lifting those trashes. And Naruto and Kiba… They were just contrary opposite from Shino who calmly counted his money and then walked past me mumbling something buying some food.

"You don't need to do that." I said to him before he walked out the door and when he turned to look me silently asking behind those sunglasses of his I turned to look him too.

"It's not necessarily for me to have food here. Only my customers sometimes eat something there." I said quietly and smirked a little. "But I don't like any king of mess."

"I see…" He mumbled and put his thin wallet back to his pocked inside his hooded jacket. What might be under that jacket. Maybe a good body?

"Umm… Mister Sabaku?"

I blinked. I haven't notice that everyone where stopped cleaning and where now looking at me little confused. I know that I do this a lot and my customers are used to it. They know that I am always thinking something for them.

"I am sorry I wasn't listening. What did you say?"

Naruto smiled sweetly. "We where just thinking if the place would now be how it should be in your eyes and… We are sorry. We are all bachelors so we don't really care or usually even think things like this."

They are all bachelors?!… Now this is turning really interesting.

"It's ok for now but please try to keep places clean."

"We will."

Smiling so little that they couldn't almost see it I walked besides my biggest window middle the wall and took my cell phone.

"Is the car ready yet Mikael?… Good. Everyone take your jackets and stuff because we are going now."

"Are we now going to your house?"

"Yes."

"And we have to be the night there?"

I couldn't be not to sigh. "Yes. What is the problem?"

Naruto who had spoken looked the others and closed his mouth when Kiba opened his own.

"We need clothes and toothbrushes. And is there any food?"

"Your stomach seems to be bottomless."

Kiba blinked and then I saw his cheeks blushing. He actually looked really cute like that. Blushing and arms across on his chest.

"So what? It's my stomach."

"Yes but my food."

"If it's so big deal to you we can go and buy our own food." Sasuke said casually and all others nodded. Someway I am starting to think that they don't really like me.

They are like little kids and same time like adults. Half and half.

"You can buy for yourself your own food but I see it pointless because my servant has already bought what we need to eat... And what comes to those clothes… He has got them for you guys already." I said so calmly that I could and took my jacket once again thinking what they would be thinking now. They looked so serious and tense.

"We need to talk. Please. Would you leave us for a minute?"

I watched them, my mirror eyes showing my questions but when they just gulped I left them alone. I already think I know what they are talking. Can they trust me? I am really asking them do what I am asking? I am going to do for them what I had promised?

They are so pure. I can see and feel that they have grown somewhere where is not problems so much as here. Or maybe there is but they have get trough them. I can see that they are good friends. So good friends…Trusting each others… Maybe loving each others.

I had to smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Review, please.


End file.
